Let's have some Fun
by KalasRaven
Summary: Ellis wants to have some fun with Nick. NickXEllis


Disclamer: I do not own Left 4 Dead 2.

I've been on a NickXEllis kick for a while now. Time for my second fic of them!

Enjoy the slashy goodness!

NICK NICK NICK NICK NICK NICK NICK NICK NICK NICK NICK NICK

"Nick…"

"Hm?"

"Let's have some fun."

"…What?"

Nick looked at Ellis, his eyes wide. Did he mean what he think he meant?

Ellis backed Nick against the wall of the small safe house bedroom. The mechanic had a seductive grin on his face. "Coach and Rochelle are asleep in the other room. Let's have sex."

Nick shook his head. "They'd hear us." Wait. They'd hear us? He was considering sleeping with the younger man!?

Ellis ran his hand down Nick's chest to his thigh. "Come on Nick. You're a gamblin' man. A lil' danger should be fine for you." Ellis' grin grew wider when he rubbed his hand over Nick's most sensitive area.

Nick's breath hitched slightly. Darn it why couldn't he have shared the room with Coach or Rochelle? Why did Nick have to share the room with this horny 23 year old!?

"Nick…" Ellis' lips brushed against Nick's neck.

Nick slightly shivered at the touch of those gorgeous plump lips grazing his skin.

"I'm so horny."

The mechanics bluntness made the conman's eyes widen in surprise. The younger man wasn't drunk… was he?

"Overalls did you find a few cans of beer?" Nick raised an eyebrow in question.

"Nah." Ellis smiled. "I just want you. What do you expect Nick? I'm a young man with urges in a zombie apocalypse. There's only so many times my own hand can pleasure me."

Ellis' hand moved from Nick's crotch to his own. He began to rub himself, letting Nick watch. He made low moans and his hips bucked lightly under his own touch.

"Come on Nick. Don't tell me you're not that least bit interested… Ahh…" Ellis moaned, his arousal become blatantly obvious.

His feverish body slid flush against Nick and he pinned the conman against the wall. "Ohhhh Niiiiick…" Ellis began to move his crotch up and down against Nick's thigh.

Nick could barely stand it anymore. He didn't want to give Ellis the satisfaction of making him want the younger man, but then again… he's so SEXY!

Their lips crashed together and they were a furry of lips and teeth and tongues. Smacking wet noises were all that could be heard as they kissed with insatiable lust.

Ellis was the dominant one, his full lips practically swallowing Nick's smaller thin lips. He thrust his tongue in and out of Nick's mouth. Nick was surprised Ellis seemed to have a lot of experience.

Ellis ground his hips against Nick's letting muffled sounds escape from deep inside him. Their lips slipped apart and Ellis panted. "Come on Nick…" He leaned into Nick's ear. "I want to be inside you…" the mechanic whispered seductively in that southern drawl.

Nick sighed. He didn't care anymore. Ellis could take him. He could do anything to him. He just wanted everything the young man could give him.

"So you like the idea?" Ellis nipped Nick's neck. Nick nodded, unable to form any words.

Ellis took Nick by the front of the shirt, turned, and threw the conman on the bed.

Ellis slowly stripped taking his shirt off agonizingly slow, teasing Nick's eyes, slowly revealing his chest inch by inch. He brought the shirt over his head but kept his cap on. He then untied his knot in front of his pants and undid the zipper slowly pulling it down revealing his black boxers…

Nick watched the strip tease Ellis was putting on and got impatient. The younger man was so intent on betting them both horny. He succeeded and now he was taking his sweet time taking off his clothes. It was almost too much to bear!

The mechanic saw the eager look on Nick's face and he smiled. "Like what you see, huh?" Ellis got on top of Nick, his pants and cap still on. He flexed his muscles slightly showing his obvious power over the older man.

Ellis' hands traveled down to the front of Nick's shirt and he unbuttoned them all with ease. Soon Nick was shirtless too, his suit and blue shirt on the floor beside Ellis' Bull Shifters shirt.

Ellis went at Nick's mouth with his own, pressing his bare chest against Nick's. The conman's arms snaked around Ellis' back marveling at the build of Ellis' godlike body.

Ellis attacked Nick's neck with his mouth and traveled down to his chest, all the while dragging his tongue, leaving a wet line of saliva.

Nick moaned when Ellis attacked one of his nipples, swirling his muscle over the hardening flesh.

"Ellis!" Nick spat getting even more impatient. Ellis looked up from his task. "Yeah Nick?"

"Ellis… stop teasing me… just… please Ellis…"

"What Nick?"

Nick was never one to beg but begging Ellis made him more turned on.

"I want you inside me…"

Ellis groaned when he heard those words spill from Nick's mouth. The gruff voice saying those words made Ellis hotter.

"Alright…" Ellis smiled again in satisfaction. The got off Nick and slid his pants down, along with his boxers. Ellis then used his skilled hands to take off Nick's belt. Then he leaned his head down unzipped the gambler's pants with his teeth. Ellis chuckled when he saw Nick was also wearing white boxers.

He drew Nick's pants and boxers down slowly making the older man growl in frustration.

"Darn it Overalls! Just do me already!"

With a final tug the mechanic finally took off the last article of clothing.

"Ellis we don't have anything to lube with…" Nick grunted as Ellis lifted the older man's legs. "Don't worry Nick. I'm sure you can handle me." He bent over and kissed Nick at the same time he slid inside.

Nick gasped around Ellis' lips in pain.

Ellis drew his mouth away and slowly thrust in and out. "You're so tight…" he grunted smiling.

Nick gasped in pain. GOD it hurt!

Ellis moaned as he thrust harder, not caring about Nick's discomfort. Soon he would be writhing in pleasure.

"Niiiiick…" Ellis moaned long and deep in his throat. Nick smiled despite his pain. You would think Ellis was on the bottom with all the noise he makes…

Soon Nick's groans of pain turned into sighs of pleasure while Ellis' moans got higher and louder with each trust.

"Ah… Ahhh… AHHHHHHH… Niiiiick!!!!" Ellis cried and with one last thrust he tensed and with each spasm that wracked his body, made Nick feel more and more heat flow into him. Nick was shocked to feel how much Ellis released inside.

Ellis fell on top of Nick, both of them were panting.

"That- was… amazing…" Nick gasped. He laid his hand on Ellis' head.

"Thanks for the fun Nick…" Ellis smiled.

"Any time Overalls."

ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS

I hope you enjoyed the fic! ^_^ Please review!!!


End file.
